Two is one, and one is two, with the lover's call
by taracurtis16
Summary: a few intertwined stories of how life would be if harry had lived with Dumbledore and knew all about Voldemort and his family' past and was trained from birth about his destiny. later chapters are about after the war as love blossoms Please just give a read - first fanfic. first chapter a background info story starts chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

_this is a few intertwined stories of how life would be if harry had lived with dumbledore and knew all about voldermort and his family' past and was trained from birth about his destiney. Please just give a read - first fanfic._

 _(this is my first fanfic so please be nice. i know the start his a little jumpy but dont know how to start and is not really about harry himself in later chapters as first few chapters are just context for rest of story. I don't own the characters)_

This is not the story of harry potter that you know, Harry was raised and trained by Dumbldore himself even before he got to hogwarts. By the time he was eleven two of the horcuxes had been destroyed (the ring! and the locket). Harry was a strong and confident child with wide round glasses that sat half way up his nose and black hair that curled and covered around his eyes (green like lily's) and with the scar on his forehead. Because of the way Dumbledore raised Harry he never questioned what Dumbldore taught him or told him to do, never questioned the rules he was brought up on or why he was doing. But Harry will learn and change with the war just like everyone else and maybe on day he will tell us all of his rules.

Here are a few:

Rule 1 out of 100, always trust Dumbldore has a plan.

Rule 2, sometimes you have to sagifice people for the greater good.

Rule 3, knowledge, wit and a little bit of charm can be better than brute strength and power.

Rule 4, Only judge people by their pages rather than their covers.

Rule 5, Sometimes you got to play the game.

Rule 6, be brave and loyal

Rule 7, be clever and cunning while still being kind.

Rule 8, presue what you love.

These are but a few of all the rules he had learnt all before he first year at hogwarts just as he also knew all about his parents death, the marauders and his godfather. His first trip to diagon alley was nearly the same as it was told orginally except harry knew about he who must not be named and gringotts. Actually the only difference in the whole first year at hogwarts from the moment he met the dark arts teacher he suspected him, never doubting snape and tried through out the year to be nice to Draco, although at first Draco was the same git he is in the orginal Harry's acts of kindness will change him from the inside out. It is Harry that shows Draco what he had been taught as a child was wrong and that there was a better path, that no one is greater or lesser than anyone else just some people work harder than others.

And the start of that summer after first year before going to the weasley's he retrieved the cup for dumbledore. Which was why harry was allowed to spend time at the weasleys, for that was his reward as Dumbledore realised he need freedom and friends like any child no matter how much Dumbledore trainned him to be a weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

Second year for harry was thrilling, even before school started he knew as he spotted Draco slip a piece of paper into Hermione's pocket while his father insulted all the Weasleys in the bookshop. But what made second year funny was who was chose to fill the dark arts position at hogwarts, as harry could smell a phoney a mile a away but he smiled when he thought how infatuated Hermione had been with the professor. And for a whole week during term Harry had not stopped laughing about Ron's wand behind the curtain around his bed for he didn't want to upset his friend. Then what had made the year thrilling was the basilisk and fighting Tom Riddle's ghost of his younger self, it was scary and adrenaline pumping. Yet when he pulled the sword from the hat he never felt more alive, even through he got wounded he still managed to destroy another horcrux that had made its way to Hogwarts by Ginny when Mr Malfoy had slipped it in with her other books that day in the summer.

Third year was interesting as while he play his part well while his friends argued over the fact that Hermione's cat had eaten scabber's or not, which by Christmas time he seriously hoped the cat had ate the rat for Remus (Lupin) and harry had a theory yet they couldn't check if they were right as harry had lost the map. And no amount of magic was bringing it back till it wanted to be found. By the end of the year Harry was glad he met his godfather and he was out of prison. Summer before forth year harry had told Dumbledore of his dreams and they were working through them yet. Yet Dumbledore believed that this time they had to let fate run its course for a while well in till they had a way to defeat Voldemort. That summer harry enjoyed the twin's jokes and Molly's constant mothering and when they went to the quidditch world cup it was a sight harry world remember forever. But then it had brought to an awful end when death eaters had raided the site and he had been shot at by aurors for been at the scene of the dark mark, (totally not fun! like they didn't know i was harry potter).

Since second year harry made an effort to write to Draco and his friend Blaise and that seemed to be helping toning down the evilness of some of the other Slytherin in Harry's year as they notice the mellowness of Draco Malfoy who walked the halls like he owned the place he no longer insulted muggleborns when he walked past.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter happens about a year later so his fifth year. During Harry's forth year he was once again in the Triwizard tournament which still shocked everyone, Moody was Barty crouch jr. The diadem was found and has be destoryed like all previous hocruxes thanks to the basilisk venom on the night of the Yule Ball. And at the end of the year voldermort returned.

 _Flash back to the Yule ball_

 _Harry pov_

"Yea she's beautiful" i replied to Parvati while staring at Cho, but i noticed she was looking up the stairs behind me and not at Cho, so i turned my head slowly to see what she was staring at. And that is when i saw Hermione slowly descending the stairwell, i'm pretty sure my jaw must have dropped open for she was stunning in her pink dress! i hadn't realised she would look that good for normally she hid under baggy robes. Snapping out of my thoughts i noticed Victor Krum was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps and bowed to her when she approached, 'good for mione!' i thought while staring at the two.

After a minute of two and finding out that chapions had to lead the dance, i was at the back of the que with Parvati nervously waiting to walk into the great hall for i could barely dance and now i had to dance in front of everyone. The great doors open to the hall to see it decorated from floor to enchanted ceilling, as we walked down through the centre to the dance floor i noticed many eyes on Hermione. What slightly suprised me was the look i noticed from draco's as she past, at quick glance their was amazement, jelousey and multi other emotions that flickered quickly through his eyes. 'I wonder if draco was developing a crush of mione' i thought, while i pondered the thought i barely heard Parvati whisper "Harry but your hand on my waist now!" With that the dance started as we twirlled around the dance floor i just hoped my hands weren't too sweaty, i let my mine wonder trying to stay in lighter topics such as i noticed out the corner of my eye that Ginny and Neville had joined them on the dance floor. 'i think ginny looks really cute her dress, i hope she has a good time tonight.' i thought and 'maybe i should try to talk to Draco tonight'. When the music changed i pulled Parvati of the dance floor and when to sit with Ron who was looking bored and miserble.

A few hours later i managed to corner Draco alone outside the great hall "Draco, can i have a word?" i asked he nodded then walk off to one of the side corridoors, i followed on behind and when we would out of sight and hearing range with no chance of other students seeing us he turned to me "what? Pottor!" I paused for a moment "enjoing the dance?" i asked he looked a bit miffed and replied "seriously thats what you wanted to ask? but anyhow yea i am actually and would like to get back". I looked him and go "had you heard anything helpful i can know about dark matters? and what was the look when you saw hermione?" i noticed his cheeks very slightly tinged pink and quickly looked away and replied quickly "nothing! i don't know what you mean" which suggest anything but! i raised one brow and gave him a look that said 'cmon i ain't stupid'. he put his hands up "ok ok, i thought she looked pretty... ok amazing, stunning, a beatiful goddess happy?" he said quickly and quitely in a quick breath. I smiled and said "maybe you should tell her that sometime" he looked down then back at me and said "that reminds me, i having been meaning to say but you know in second year with the diary? father kept joking the dark lord could almost been mistaken for a teen girl with his fasination of jewerly and maybe when he becomes ruler of the wizarding world he'll get his own diadem." my eye brows raised slightly and Draco just shrugged "Well Harry i going back to the dance" and with that he left in direction of the hall.

A few minutes later i walked back into the hall and saw Draco bump into mione and mumble something that sounded like 'sorry beatiful' but i couldn't be sure however judging by mione smiling but shocked face it had to be.

 _end of flash back_

The start of harry's fifth year is once again paralel to the book except the part where Harry launches at Draco when getting of the train for the askerban remarks doesn't happen in this verison, draco just walked past all stotic. The only difference is harry teaches a lot more in Dumbldore's army such as how to encoprate combact when dualing and effective spells that can keep death eaters off balance to help when dualing them. Also another difference Draco joins Dumbledore's army later on and umbridge's squad in hopes to keep her off harry's trail as long as possible, harry believe draco is doing it for hermione's benifit as harry is convinced that draco has a major crush on her. except Hermione thinks he joined because Harry managed to convince him and maybe he is not a bad as his family is, but Ron thinks he's a double agent.

Another difference is the Weasley twin's don't leave they hide till umbridge was taken by centuar's then come's back to Hogwart's as a favour to Harry as he fully believed he would need them at Hogwarts next year a him and the Headmaster had a very bad feeling. Also later in the year when in the ministry Sirius doesn't die because just before his cousin can kill him a spell she misdirects her's and Sirius gets knocked unconsious by a spell and falls forward. Harry thinks he's dead and chases Bellatrix while leads to eveyone in the ministry finally seeing Lord voldermort. It is only once harry is back at Hogwarts talking to the headmaster in his office that he learns this, as well as learning about dumbldore is slowly dieing, snape's past and voldermorts soul inside of him and voldermort must kill him in order to destory the horcrux.

That summer is the tipping point for Harry and ginny as he finally but slowly beginning to notice her and develop a crush on her. Also the younger members of the order of the phinex train a lot with everyone learning multiply stratergies for any snario they could think of that might happen in the war that was developing with the dark lord. Yet once a week they were all given a free day (usally a Saturday) to do as they please, and one Saturday night Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George decided they would play i Never. The group was sat on the floor in one of the empty rooms at the order house as Fred and George has just managed to get five shots of different liquid for there game. Fred glanced at George and smirked at him, rubbed his hands together and said "Ok we need to test some potions so you lot are helping" and George added "first one to drink all five shots loses" by now all were eying their shots slightly scared of what they might do "what are the shots?" Ron asked. The twins just shrugged and said together "who should start?... i know Ginny since you suggested the game". Ginny nodded then smiled slightly evil which was not a good sign for the boys " i never ... purposely pranked someone because they were dating someone i liked". The Weasley boys groan and picked up a shot, hermione had looked surprised at Ron but watched each boy closely when they down their shot. Just as they thought nothing would happen Ron's started growing and growing to the point he could wrap himself in his hair, the girls and harry laugh at him till they noticed the twins then roared with laughter as george had developed butterfly wings that were bright orange and came out his back, while fred had developed a pig nose and ears. It was Hermione's turn next and she said "i never...um... stole anything", george looked at her "seriously granger that is all you could think off?" Hermione nodded her head as all but her took a shot. Fred and geogre's hands and face turned all scaly like a lizards while Ron lost all his hair and Harry began to float in the air. Ron finally glad it was his turned turned to the twins and said in a slightly annoyed voice "you made me lose my hair again! Now i'm gunna get revenge" georgre let out a snort of laughter and fred said "awww Ronnie-kins you will never make us lose our hair" "for we are the charming weasley twins" george finished. Ron's cheeks flustered as if his anger was raising slowly "oh yea! Lets what you lose your hair as you take a shot" Ron said " i never pushed our aunt out a window". Everyone was staring at the twins who had there hands on a shot glass "see the thing is.." fred started "we didn't push her out the window" george added "we suprised her, she tripped over the edge of the carpet and fell out herself" "so not pushed out the window by us" the finished together. Ron sat grumbling to himself, Harry chuckled lowly "well my turn i never had a crush on a slytherin" he said while from the corner he looked at hermione. Hermione and Ginny groaned and blushed and all the boys stared godsmacked at the girls. Hermione shot caused her eyes and ears to change to cat eyes and Ginny turned blue "how long are these effects going to last?" hermione asked, the twins shrugged and said "couple of hours". Then fred added "So ginny? who is it/was?" ginny stuttered a muttered "it was first year and your just laugh, i got over quickly and thats all i'm saying". Hermione leaned to Ginny and whispered to only her "if you tell them who i have a crush on i will tell harry that you like him", Ginny sent a quick glare at her friend not ready to admit outloud that she liked Harry yet.

The game continued late into the night and the group call it a night with knowing drinking all five shots. While in their own beds both Harry and Ginny were thinking about one another, while the Weasley twins throught about the potions the had teested and how the could use and sell them at their future shop they were getting after one more year at Hogwarts that they promised Harry after all he had given them the money for it. Ron fell quickly asleep in his bed and Hermione throught about a certian a blond hair slyerthin dropping into a pleasent dreaming state.

Games like this contined through out the summer in between all the train and war planning, but what noone knew was Dumbledore and harry had there own plan for when the war happen that was going to shock everyone no matter the final battle conmensed.

The next chapter is the last context chapter after the that the story will be shifting slightly i just feel you might not grasp the story other wise.

thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had been back at Hogwart for a while now and in Harry's mind everthing felt too calm, although the ministry was going crazy and people outside of Hogwarts were going missing from Death eater raids and things were as bad as can be. It still all felt to calm whether that was Harry knew what he had to do now when he faced Voldemort and knew he was going to have to say by to the man who raised him. For they were going to need multiply shocking things to happen and both Harry and Dumbledore agreed that it would be for the greater good if Dumbledore, for it was better than the slow painful death he was suffering from at the moment. But still harry felt grief for what to come and while he was going to die there was still a chance he may survive if the plan worked if not he really would be death. No-one knew of this plan as they all would say it was stupid and it might leak out. So Harry was feeling particularly alone as he walked a deserted corridoor on the seventh floor. Just then he saw Draco walk past the corridoor up ahead of him looking angry and depressed, with moments after he pasted he saw Hermione walk past like she was following him with a worried but curious look apon her. Harry also curious decided he would follow on behind and see what they were doing, although he thought he knew what was up with Draco as Dumbledore had told him but he was curious to see what Mione would do. As he round the corner he saw Draco walking into the room of requirements, never noticing Hermione was following him. Harry just managed to slip into the room before the door shut and noticed once again the room was stacks of stuff like when he found the diadem and mione was hid behind a stack of tables as she watched Draco take a cloth of a Cabanit and set about fixing it. It only took harry a moment to realise this was the vanising cabanit that Dumbledore had mention, Harry so desperatly wanted to talk to Draco about what he was doing but he notice Draco seem to warring with himself as well as Hermione must knew that this was something bad. Harry watched as She took a deep breath and stood out from behind the stacks of tables and softly said "Draco, stop you don't need to do that".

At first Harry throught draco hadn't heard because Draco didn't even acknowlege she was there, then slowly he never looking up more like he was talking to himself he said almost to the point of crying "I have too! I don't want to! i Know what will happen if i do and how many will die but i can't let him kill my mother. i Cant! I won't!". Again Hermione took a deep breath and said softly not to raise alarm and him to curse her "No Draco you don't need to! don't throw away everything here! maybe?..." she paused for a moment the continued just as softly "talk to Harry Potter he can help he is bound to have a plan". Draco was shaking is head violently as if he still believed her voice was in his head Hermione continued to coax him and talk soft but he just argued and shook his head. Harry couldn't believe his eyes Draco throught Hermione's voice was just a voice in his head with was curious but at the moment he was more worried was what Draco would do. Finally Hermione said softly "think of the first years, unable to defend themselve imagine that was your child you wouldnt want to risk the chance he'll be hurt. Think Draco I know you are good and light" Draco had his eyes tightly closed yet tears escaped the lashes Hermione turned silently and walked out the room not even notice Harry with her silent tears as she left.

Harry seeing his chance stepped loudly into view with his wand out case Draco cursed him, at the sound of his footsteps Draco eyes snapped open and he pointed his wand at Harry. Draco watched him, his eyes red and puffy his grey eyes shining like liquid silver "Potter! Leave!" Harry shook his head and replied "i Know what your doing and why your doing it" Draco let out a pitiful growl and snapped "No you don't! you don't know nothing!". Harry's next words surprised even him "you should build the cabanit if it was me and my mother i would do anything for her" Draco eyes had grown large in shock and harry continued "your proberly rebuilting that so the death eater can come without warning and then they will make you make copys of the cabanit and place them all about the castle so they can attack with surprise and kill me and Dumbledore". Draco was staring at Harry as if this was voldermort using poly juice potion to look like harry. Harry again spoke and said "war is coming, the battle will be here whether we like it or not the seer as almost said so. Why not make a plan to use this to our advantage that way not everyone will get hurt and you can save your mother". Slowly but timidly Draco nodded and left the room with harry but one question alway both Draco till this day was how had Harry known about his mother, not that he had known Harry had been spying.

A few months later all the Black lake had finally defrosted and spring was in the air but among the proffessors, sixth and seventh years and Dumbledore army member everything was tense as they notice more aurors and member of the order had slowly been appearing in the school. Harry with Ron and Hermione knew that a battle would happen within a week or two and was feeling anxious. He had only told them about the Voldermort's snake and what he need them to do regardless what happened, they kept asking lots of questions but finally he got them to promise regardless of what happened they would kill the snake. Draco to was nervous in his dorm room for he had plan and managed to convince a few of his friend to change to the side of the light during the battle. (These friends included Blaise, Theo and the Greengrass sisters).

The next day everyone was down in the great hall when they was a great rumbling sound coming from outside in the direction of the forset, then there was the sound of crashing and thunder footsteps from outside growing nearer. There were nodded past around the Hall a a seventh year student slipped out of the room when Dumbledore stood up and address the hall "All students in forth year and below will immeditily head back to their common rooms. Any older student may stay and help fight or go and protect the younger student. And all staff to station NOW!"

It became like chaos around the case yet you could see the destruction out the windows getting closer. Such as Neville, Seamus, Dean and a few others headed to the wooden bridge to blow it up if voldermort had brought packs of werewolf with him. Luna and a group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs went to set up traps around the castle to trap death eater and protect the younger students. The Weasley Twins and lead the quidditch teams to the top of the castle with there brooms as they had ariel defence with the use of many Weasley products but most had been given to Luna's group. The professors were stationed about the castle and Aurors and other that had arrived such as Remus Lupin, Sirius, mr and mrs weasley were also place in areas for best defense. In All this time Harry, Ron and Hermione had not left the hall each knowing they had there own task and would be running about the castle when the battle started, after a moment of them saying good luck Draco and a group of slytherin walked up to Harry and Draco said "we want to help and prove not all slytherins are evil" harry nodded. Hermione quickly set to order where best would be such as she sent Theo and a few others to make sure the slytherin common room was protected and to watch out for falling stone. The Greengrass sisters said they were going to help Poppy in the hospital wing because the was bound to be inguries and need to make sure the hospital wing was protected. Blaise and the rest of the groups decided they would fight with those in the hall, however Draco nodded at Blaise in silent comminication and looked back at harry then Hermione and said "i'm staying to help you!" emotion quickly flickered through her eyes then nodded.

Ron, Hermione and Draco stood on the staircase outside the great hall and harry a a big group of aurors stood outside the great hall. When suddenly giant spiders and giants came charging out the forset, behind Harry heard Mcgonagall mutter "i always wanted to use that spell" as the stone statues jumped of the castle and started fighting the spiders and trying to slow down the giants. That was when the Death eaters appear out of no where and started attacking all over the castle, you could here the sounds of battle everywhere you went and Harry quickly went about look for Voldemort in his travels he saw the that his friends had found the snake and quickly shot a hex and a death eater that was about to shoot Draco who was defending the other two as they battled a snake.

After a few minutes of searching which felt like hours Harry found Voldemort stood in the transfiguration courtyard watching the battle. Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore too had found his position and nodded at Harry when he spotted him, Voldemort was focused on the chaos around him and was shooting random curse at any unsupecting victims. Harry walking into his line of sight and watched as a sinster smile graced his deformed face "I will finally kill you boy! just like i killed your Mudblood mother" he sneered and with that a battle conmensed. Harry knew he had to last at least 5 minutes in the duel before letting Voldemort kill him, what know one knew was in Harry's pocket was the resustation stone. After 5 minutes of so Harry led is guard slipped and voldemort sent the killing curse straight into him. Many who saw the death let out a cry but none like Dumbledore who stepped up to fight Voldemort.

Meanwhile as Dumbledore battled lord Voldemort, Hermione and Draco were leading the snake away from the hallway to somewhere there was less people and more space as rubble was falling everywhere. Ron could be found running though the castke trying to get another tooth to kill the the snake and as running back he noticed Dumbledore's battle had moved to the front of school where everyone could see but the was no Harry. Also Neville who was now near the hall had found the sword of gryffindor saw the snake closing in on Hermione and went over to help. As Neville cut of the head of the snake just as it was about to bite Draco and Hermione, Voldemort killed Dumbledore and took a sharp breath but then laughed sinisterly. This caused the battle about the castle to pause and all to come and look at him he said in a almost sing song voice "the headmaster dead! i have his head! and potter fell so he's dead to!". All about the castle was a anguished cry for the fallen headmaster and harry who the thought was dead but if you looked for the body you wouldn't find it for at the moment behind the rumble he was creeping slowly up to Lord Voldemort after he saw the snake kill. Voldemort kept sing as people slowly started giving up that was when Harry jumped up "Oooh Tom?!" Harry waved and a cheer went around and the battle began again this time Harry was battling Voldemort and winning "no more horcruxs Tom we destroyed them all!" this cause Voldemort to act out in rage. After a few minutes of fighting Voldemort died and many remaining deatheaters began to flee and harry walked over to where the fallen Dumbledore was as many students and professors and aurors that were still alive gathered outside the the great hall for a moments silent for those fallen before dealing with the mess and deaths and students.

But there's not much that can be added at this point as the raw grief for Harry as left a few gaps up to this point in his memory but there is the history of Harry's now all caught up.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter takes place in Harry's Seventh year after the war and all damage to Hogwarts has been fixed, (The war happened in March nearlly two years before but took a year to open the school). House rivelry's are still at large at the start of the year but not quite at the to same extent as before the war. Also here's a list of the dead from the war as all bearials have taken place._

 _RIP of knowable characters:_

 _Dumbledoore - Former Headmaster of Hogwarts and Harry's carer. Killed by Voldemort_

 _Mad eye Moody - Auror - Killed by a Deatheater when protecting Tonks_

 _Dobby - A Free House elf - Died with Colin when protecting third year Hufflepuffs_

 _Colin Creevey - Student at Hogwarts - Died with Dobby_

 _Cedric Diggory - Student - Saved Fred Weasley and got crushed by a wall._

 _Padma - Died Saving her Sister_

 _Lucius Malfoy - Former Deatheater - Died Saving Draco (All Draco never saw him)_

 _And many more_

 _Permatly injured/of effected:_

 _George Weasley - Left Ear cursed off_

 _Lavander Brown - Werewolf (Bitten by Greyback)_

 _Serverus Snape - Suffered a wound to his head that greatly effected his personality_

 _Bill Weasley - Werewolf_

 _Pansy Parkinson - lost an arm, crushed._

 _Terry Boot - Deafened by a curse_

Now on with the story,

Third Person POV:

On the Hogwarts exspress as they were departing the station Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat in a compartment in silence all lost in there own thoughts when the door to the compartment open. There stood Lavander Brown with a sad look on her face her scar of her werewolf bit peaking out about her shirt and up her neck but what was surprising was behind her stood Draco and Blaise, Lavander cleared her throat "No one will let me sit and there is no empty compartment". A small smile graced Ron's face and indicated she could sit next to him and Ginny as Harry was next to Her by the window and Hermione was almost lying across the seats across from them. As she sat down the two Slytherins approached the door and asked if they could sit two as everywhere else was full Harry nodded and said "One of you will have to ask Hermione to move her legs, although she might hex you for interupting her reading as she said when left the station she just wanted to finish her book". The Boys nodded then Blaise pushed in front of Draco an sat nearer the door just past Hermione's feet then smirked at Draco who almost groaned at his friend who just wanted to see him hexed. Draco walked in then cleared his throat hoping Hermione would move her legs but she didn't, "your legs are in the way" Draco said calmly behind him Harry sat silently watching wondering what Hermione would do. What surprised everyone in the compartment was Hermione moved her legs out the way but as soon as Draco had sat down she just put them across his lap all the while absorbed in her book. "Granger!? move you legs...please?" Hermione merely held up her hand to silent him and growled slightly with her eyes never leaving the page she was reading. Draco sighed and Harry raised a brow at him and Draco shrugged in reply.

Everyone in the compartment went about there own things Harry and Ginny had their heads together and were whispering about different things, Ron also tried to engage in a quite conversation who was looking sad and distant and Draco and Blaise start talking about quidditch till Hermione hit them with her leg and they lowered there voices to a whisper when they saw Harry and Ginny sniggering at them. About an hour later the silence was broken when Hermione had clapped her book closed and sighed, "finished then? good book?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him and replied "yes and no, the ending was just to cliche and stupid".

"How was the ending stupid and cliche" Ginny asked purely out of amusement of how she knew her friend would react.

Hermione took a deep breath as everyone turned to her curious as what she would say "because they these characters go on this amazing adventure and battle all sorts of creatures and when they fight in this battle and when its over and there stood amoung the dead just ends with they lived happily ever after! it doesn't tell us anything! All because the author is lazy and can't be bothered to write an ending!" by the end of her speech all eyes were glittering with mirt at her outburts as she had got more frustrated as her speech went along. It was then Hermione noticed Blaise and Draco "oh! hey! when did you get here?" but still not realising her legs were still in Draco's lap, Blaise smirked and said sarcasticlly "oh i don't know Granger! an hour and a half ago". Hermione's cheeks tinged pink at his words and her mouth form an 'o' shape but Blaise wasn't quite down yet "and.. did you know? you've had your legs in my best mates lap the entire time!" Hermiones blushed deepened as she moved her legs off Draco's lap and mumbled a quite 'sorry' to which everyone but laughed at. After that joke past amoungst the group even Lavander was laugh after while feeling better for herself.

Lavander had spent much of last year alone as her family couldn't stand her being a werewolf and left her trapped in her room, it wasn't till the last week before returning to hogwarts she had managed to get out and managed to find refugee at Tonks and Remus Lupin's house who was suprisingly understanding, even let her look after Teddy one night. After half an hour of laughing and joking the first ackward question came up "So Draco how was last year?" Ron asked, at this the room went quite and looked at Draco and Blaise looked a little concerned of what his friend would say. For the thing was Draco lost his father in the war and while he stay at Hogwarts to finish the year in its ruined state so he didn't have to face his grief or leave where is father died, the summer had been a difficult time. His mother had sunk so father into her depression time he got home she was just a shell of herself, she had also destoryed all dark elements in the mansion that everything was bare where she never got anything else. And she never moved from her chair in front of the family portrait above the first place. At first Draco had tried to help her, he made sure she ate food and helped her clean herself and get dressed but it quickly became to much for him as she remained unresponsive and Draco began to drink a bit more everyday. Draco also became cut of from the world and stop doing things and began ignoring all letters and any house elfs that had been brave enough to see what was wrong but got no response so they ran then house on auto-poliot. It wasn't till the end of september that once house elf name 'Igle' got enough confidence and worry for her masters to head to Blaise who she knew was Draco's bestfriend. And after a few days Blaise had turned up shocked to the core at what he found the mansion was what you almost imagined a haunted manison to look like with Narcissa looking like the old witch you expect to find. When Blaise greeted her still in her chair Draco had found her, she gave no response not even a look in his direction. Worrying for his friend Blaise went to find Draco who was lying on his bed in his room, surrounded by empty bottles of firewhiskey Blaise had rushed to his side in a instant to see if friend was breath but his skin was an awful shade of yellow.

At Christmas Blaise had brought Draco many different presents draw him and as a last shot sort of present he got a Bow and arrows for archey which had made Draco's eyes light up with life for a moment before shutting back down but it had given Blaise hope and an idea. After that Blaise talked his mother into taking Draco riding and hiring an instructor to teach Draco archey and fencing and refresh his dancing lessons anything that would bring Draco alive again. By Feburary Draco was a much happier and lively version of his orginal self, he and Blaise started going out and meet up with other friends and even manged to write to Harry. However march was a rough month with the war remebrance and been a year since his father died, although he quickly pulled through.

Zooming back to the present Draco replied in a blaze manner "you know! this and that" and the conversations once again carried on around the conpartment. "Does anyone know who head boy and girl is going to be?" everyone groaned at Hermione's questioned.

"hasn't our new headmistress Mcgonagall introduced new rules and arrangements?" Ginny asked,

"The short time i was back i know they have added new rooms just for this year though" Harry replied.

"The new system is to help break predjuces and stop the chances another very evil witch or wizard developing" Hermione added.

"I think lessons are the same though i hear we have a few new lessons as well" Blaise said.

And Draco added "i heard we got quite a few new proffessors as well as Hooch left and there are a few other gaps to be fill."

"I hope with get a decent DADA professsor, i think the only decent one we had was Remus" said Ron with many nodding there agreement.

For the first time in a while Lavander spoke up and everyone turned to listen to her "well I know Tonks is the new flying professor and quidditch judge and Remus is back teaching DADA as now there are proper werewolf facilities at Hogwarts he will proberly stay, where Tonks is only here for a year in less she likes it then she will stay". Everyone stared at Lavender slightly suprised before Harry was first to ask "how did you know? i spent lots of time with him now that i'm living with my godfather" Lavander smiled a knowing smile to herself before reply quitely "There like my family now, they took me in when i had nowhere to go".

"So who's trying out for quidditch?" Ginny asked to which Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron said they were. With Harry saying he was trying out for seeker as soon as he new who the captains was, Ron would be going for keeper, Ginny for Chaser, Blaise for chaser and Draco for seeker. They had just started to get into a deep conversation about quidditch when Hermione reminded them they needed to change into their uniforms as they would be arriving soon. So the boys left first so they could change into there uniforms with hermione's uniform it was now much tighter than before and her skirts reached the tops of her mid thighs because she while her breast had developed. Ginny had decided to shorten all her skirts and shrink all her baggy robes claiming no more hiding. When the boys had come back tafter they had all changed too the stopped as they walked in, Draco cheeks tinged very pale pink and Blaise wolf whistled and said "Who knew a beauty hide under all thoses baggy robes". Hermione blushed and mumbled about Ginny and charms and once again everone dropped into there own thoughts. Such as as Draco who was once again next to Hermione was slowly chanting in his head 'don't look at her legs' while another part of his mind was like 'wow they go on forever perfect to ...damn it ... don't look at her legs'. Blaise and Ron had similiar thoughts of food and hoping the feast was going to be epic as they were feeling hungry. Ginny though was plotting first how to get Draco and Hermione together as it was obvious he had a crush on her and she on him, while also she was wondering if Harry would ever ask her out after all the flirting that had happen and the after all the time they had spend together over the year. Harry was also plotting at how to get Draco with Mione and also thinking the best way to ask Ginny out but he still wanted to first tell her about all his past that not everyone knew, such as all the different battle training that he had. After a moment the train rounded a cliff and Hogwarts came into view up on the top on the next cliff, it was just as magnificant as ever. And just the sight of the castle had sent the group down memery lane of other times being on the train all the way to the station.

As they got off the train they heard Hagrid calling for first years just like he does every year. Draco and Blaise walked off after getting off the train and went to find their friends while the rest of them wait straight to the carriages. Harry, Ron, Ginny and lavander got in the first carriage and Hermione who was joined by Neville, Luna and Susan bones in the next carriage. The ride to the castle was fill with conversation of what Neville and Luna had been upto.

When they arrived at they noticed that in front of the professor's table was a smaller table for four people then was the space for the sorting of first years and then the four house tables. Each Student when and sat at there respective tables and waited for the hat to sing and the first years to be sorted while quitely talking amoungs themselves.

A little while later are the sorting the head mistress stood up and said "Welcome students! before the feast can begin i would like to introduce a few new members of staff and inform you all of the new school rules, heads and quidditch captains" at this she passed and looked out across all the students faces "first let us warmly welcome professor Remus Lupin for DADA and professor Tonks Lupin our new flying teacher and ref for quidditch" she pauses as the two teachers stood up and smiled while the students clapped. After a moment she introduced Professor Emily Lawrence of Transfigation and professor Eric Dyer who will be teaching the new course introduced to all sixth and seven years. Once again when she had regained the attention the the Hall "Now the new quidditch captains! first Slytherin's Captain is ... Blaise Zabini" There was cheering coming from the table and polite clapping from all the others "Now Ravenclaw's captain is... Terry Boot" was again cheering and clapping was heard. "Hufflepuff's Captain is ...Susan Bones", once all the noise and quitened the headmistdress motion to the table in front of the Professors and said "this is for the headstudents and debuty heads and when annocunce your name you are to come and sit at this table for all meals starting now". At that there was a little bustle but quitenned quickly with a few well place students sshhing everyone "Headgirl and Headboy is... Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy". The headmistress pauses as people clapped loudly for the two new heads "Also all those to be prefects will find their letter on their beds later. Now the debuty heads are Anthony Goldstein and Keona Uppstone (hufflepuff)". As the clapping died down she said "now feast" and food appear on the tables Blaise and Ron at their respective tables. Hermione and Draco started to eat slowly both missing there friends after a while though Hermione got bored of the silent and slowly engaged Draco in a conversation which was the start of a tender friendship.

At the end of the meal Mcgonagall asked all sixth and seventh years to stay behind because she created 8 new dorms as the sixth and seventh years were now combined and then divided into there new dorms, with the heads and debutys in there own. She also informed them that two of their lessons were with the sixth years to refresh the knowledge and fill in the blanks, then new complusory lessons changed every fortnight. The first to weeks are mending the gaps between the house so there be doing games and team building excerises.

"Now Here who's in dorm one! Harry, Ron Neville, Ginny, Lavander, Blaise, theo, daphne, emily (hufflepuff), john (hufflepuff), page (ravenclaw)." It took a while to finally sort everyone as everyone ended up in random groups but just before they were allow to leave they were told that at the end of the first month they would go back to there orginal dorms but able to swap and and meet up in other dorms.

That night all went to bed tired yet wondering what else the year would bring for each of them.

end of chapter

thanks for reading i hope you like it!

the true fun will start next chapter so please fav and follow the story sorry about rushed ending for this chapter i had to upload quickly.

And sorry for all my bad spelling, (generally i cant spell) and when i can think of a better start to this story it will be editied


	6. Chapter 6

**Two days later,**

Heads Rooms,

Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and stretched like a cat, as she sat up she thought back about the two pervious days, it had been a rush of setting up prefects and patrols, settling into lessons and getting over how everyone had changed so much. In a slightly strange way Hermione missed her old room with the other girls because even if they didn't get her it was better than the completely quite mornings. So far she had barely saw Draco as he did his jobs then vanished, and as for the two deputys she had a few conversations with Anthony Goldstein who actually was very nice, but with Keona Uppstone Hermione hadn't managed to talk to her at all. But Hermione had saw she did a lot with helping first years but after that she was always with her boyfriend. Slowly Hermione got out of bed and wondered to the bathroom for a shower to wake herself up before breakfast. While in the shower Hermione tried out all her new fancy soaps in hopes to help tame her hair and leave her smell wonderful. Hermione thought to herself 'i wondered what the new lesson was going to be today' for today was the first of many of the new complusory lessons. About 10 minutes later Hermione was ready and heading down the stairs to the heads common room where she only found Anthony sat on one of the sofa's reading, "where are the other two? breakfast is soon" Hermione asked.

Anthony closed his book then looked over "Keona is gone to see her sister and said she'll see us at breakfast and Draco left about a few seconds before you came down".

Hermione nodded and replied "care to go down to breakfast with me seem will both be walking that way" Anthony nodded and stood, placing his book on the coffee table next to the sofa then followed Hermione out the protrait and down to breakfast.

Many people had arrived at breakfast when Hermione and Anthony entered the hall including Draco who was sat at the head table seemly waiting for them before eating his own breakfast. "Morning Draco! feel ready for our first lesson in our new subject? i hear we got to meet at the edge of the forest" Hermione babbled to him as she sat down next to him with Anthony next to her. "Good morning Hermione, and yes Snape said to me yesterday that the first three lesson will take place outside" he replied before adding blueberrys and cream to his pancakes in front of him. Hermione nodded and helped herself to some porriage as she twirlled her golden syrup on she asked "Do you know what they finally decided to call these lessons?". Draco swallowed his mouthfull of Pancake and replied "no but i heard some muggleborn students calling it citzenship or something like that" Hermione nodded in reply and continued eating. Hermione and Draco finished their breakfast in silence then both went and joined their friends on either side of the hall. As Hermione approached the Grythindoor table she heard that Ron, Harry and Ginny were already talking about quidditch even though tryout were in another week. As Harry was Captain which some how he knew before everyone else and asked Mcgonagoll not to call out his name, so only the Grythindoors knew their captain was. "Morning Mione" Harry said as Hermione sat down,"mwarning" Ron mumbled around his breakfast and Hermione wringled her nose at him. "is it less ackward in the heads common room yet?" Ginny asked as Hermione rolled her shoulders to releave tension building there "well spoke to Draco for first time a minute ago and with Anthony seems to be improving yet i have not seen Keona" Hermione replied.

"Hey! after that new lesson you got in a bit you might talk more as it is for all seventh years, the sixth years lesson is tomorrow" Ginny added.

"possible, but i hear there naming it something like citernship" Hermione replied then added "So hows your new rooms now that you settled in?"

Ginny replied first "Yea the girls are great, Lavander is really quite she's down the table with Parvaiti at the moment, first time there spoke today i think?" Ginny pointed at the girls a little way down the table then added "the two other sixth years Page and Emily are nice and Daphne has great taste in Fashion".

"Blaise understands love for food although have has not told him yet at he's Captain so could get bit tense later in the year" Ron replied to Hermione's question and Harry said "everyone is easy to get on with and that reminds me i will have to tell Mcgonagoll that".

10 minutes later found all the seventh years stood at the edge of the dark forest in small huddles of their friends when professor Dyer approached the seventh years "Welcome students! today your be put in groups of six and tied together in a line. Your then be exspected to complete the assult course with out getting seprated, you'll be expected to work together and the first team to finish will win 5 house points for each member. However if the string is broke when your team finishes then your all disqualified" professor Dyer said "Also no magic or your disqualified" he added.

It took 5 minutes to get everyone into groups such as Hermione was with Draco, Dean, Theo, Susan and Hannah.

Ron was with Seamus, terence, Padma, Pansy and Jane while Harry was with Blaise, Lavander, Anthony, Keona and Ellen. In total there was seven groups and each group was given a different a trail to follow, when each group was tied they were set off with each group stumbling the first view steps before getting into a rythm to walk. Draco was leading his group with Hermione tied next, just behind him then followed by Hannah then Dean then Susan and Finally Theo.

The group had barely been walking for a few minutes when they came across a wide fast moving river with stepping stones placed about 2 and a half feet apart. "i think we will have to keep as far apart as can without snapping the rope to be able to get across" Hermione said and the group nodded in reply "Also i think we should step excalty in each others footprints in case the stepping stones aren't safe" Draco added and once again the group nodded. When they reached the edge of the embankment they spread as far as the rope would allow and Draco put his foot onto the first stepping the stone, then as he put his right foot onto the next stone Hermione put her right foot on the first stepping stone and when Draco moved his left foot she moved hers and this when right down the line. Progress was slow as there was a few wobbles and didn't want to snap the rope but once across they quickly moved onto the next challenge which was a giant wall in which they had to climb over. Both Hermione and Hannah started mumbling about hating heights and can't they just go around but the boys and Susan were getting really competitive and said it be quicker to go over the wall. So then that set up a new problem of how they were going to doing it, after a minute or two Susan came up with the perfect idea. As they could stand apart alittle bit so Susan said they should stand side by side climb the wall together and all use the same leg over the wall minding the rope and then climb down the same way they climbed up. Everyone nodded and got into position and climbed, in total it took the group 4 minutes to complete the task and then moved onto the next part of the trail. About half an hour later the group was approaching their sixth task and hopefully their last when the noticed it was just a large opening in the forest. Everyone looked confused for moment then started suggesting ideas at what could happen, "thinks could jump out? that we need to duck and dodge?" Dean suggested "or it's a trap and the floor could give out" Theo suggested Draco and Hermione nodded quickly thinking of ways to test the theory "i got! everyone find a heavy rock and throw it into the open and see what happens" Hermione said. So the group turned back to find and gather some heavy rock then went back to opening and threw with all there might into the opening. At first nothing happened but as they waited they notice the ground began to crack around a most of the rocks "We need all the heavy stuff we can gather so we can find the soild path" Draco said. So the group once again went back on themselves and each looked for a branch or stick strong enough to bang again the floor so could find the soild ground. Finally they managed to find enough broken branches and slowy started to find a small narrow path woven in a bendy path amoungst the hollow ground. The group was about half way across the opening when the path started breaking and getting narrower when Hermione slipped however Draco managed to stop her before she could fall "Draco why don't you carry Hermione and Dean carries Hannah and i carry Susan then there's less of us and we and get across at a run and the length of line is shorter" Theo said.

"Hey! why do i have to be carried? why can i carry you theo? and you better not say its because im a girl" Susan said.

Theo replied "Well i thought you were lighter than me and its easier to run with a light person than a heavy one" "oh! well thats fine then" Susan smiled at him. Draco nodded and the boys picked the girls up making their line shorter, "you know this feels really strange" Hermione said and the other girls nodded as the boys moved as quickly as they could over the path. Within a short while the boys reached the other side and put the girls down to catch their breath when Hannah pointed to something and said to the group "isn't that the edge of the forest? we're nearly finished!". They all looked at where she was pointing and saw another break in the trees and what looked like the stone used on Hogwarts. The group started to move quickly towards the edge and when they burst through they saw harry's group leaving the forest as well so both the groups approached Professor Dyer who was waiting "well this is interesting! i could say its a tie as it was pretty close or would you like to know who won" the professor asked the two groups Draco looked at his group and then to Harry and said "we'll be happy with the tie if we all get 3 house points each" Harry looked amoung his group and nodded in agreement. Professor Dyer inclined his head and said "by the way your time was 53 minutes now you just got wait for the others so you might as well untie yourselves". It took another 35 minutes for all the other groups to come back with Neville's group coming second, in which time the boys had sat about and spoke about quidditch and then girls had spoken about fashion and when first Hogsmeade visit was. At the end of class Harry approached Hermione as she was walking back up to the castle and said "me, Ron Neville, Ginny, Lavander, Blaise, theo, daphne, Luna and Draco and having a fun night in the room of requirements will you come?" Hermione nodded and replied "see you after lunch" then carried on back to castle as she had ancient studies while Harry and a few of the others had care of magical creatures.

An hour later found Hermione back in the great hall for aa small bite of lunch before charms class. Hermione had just started eating her sandwich when Draco fell into his seat next to her covered in small patches of dirt and slightly burnt patches on his robes and picked up a sandwich and started eating without so much as looking across. "Are you ok?" Hermione asked Draco to which he looked at her and smiled "yea i'm great why did you think otherwise?" he replied, Hermione gave him a pointed look "ooooh! Nah i just feel a bit stiff after jumping and roling out the way of things in care of magical creatures" Draco added and went back to eating his sandwich. At the end of lunch Draco got up but before walking over to Blaise to walk to charms he stopped and turned to Hermione and asked "did you want to walk to charms with me, Blaise and Theo?" Hermione looked if she could see Harry or anyone but couldn't so nodded. As both Hermione and Draco approached the Slythernin table Blaise and Theo looked up but also the conversations around the room seemed to stop as this was the first sign in the hall that Hogwart rivalrys really were over. "Hey Hermione! ready for charms" Theo asked, Hermione nodded her head in reply and the three slytherins and Hermione headed up to Charms laughing and joking all the way. When they reached the charms corridoor Hermione saw that Ron and Harry and a few others were already waiting, "Heya Harry" Hermione greeted as they got closer. But before any conversation could start the class was ushered into the room and class began first with refreshing charms from sixth year before tlking about what would be happening this year at NEWT level. Before long the lesson was over and Theo and Hermione went to astromeny while the rest went to divination.

Another hour later found Hermione back in the heads common room sat on the sofa reading before heading down to the great hall for dinner. Draco and Blaise walked into the head common room and sat on the other sofa and started talking when Blaise looked at Hermione and said "by the way we are meeting up in the Room of requirements half an hour after dinner, so have enough time to change out of our school robes" Hermione inclined her head and contiued reading. With in 10 minutes Hermione began to ears drop on the boys conversation,

"Shame we can't go riding but our horses are at home" Blaise said.

"i got my fencing blades in my room we could pratice" Draco replied.

"we could but you always beat me! how about a game of wizards chess" Blaise said and Draco groaned.

"or i will just have to run down the corridoors shouting who you have a crush on" Blaise said and once again Draco groaned but replied "fine we'll play chess". So the boys went to the table in the corner and set up. Although even 10 minutes Blaise was laughing like and a mad man and draco had his head on the table "two out of three blaise" Draco mumbled "if you want to lose again fine by me" and so the boys played again. Draco won the next game but Blaise won the the third and was dancing around the room as Draco smiled and shook his head at his friends.

"i'm not going to be able to enjoy more of my book now Blaise" Hermione said as she put down her book and watched Blaise dance around the room.

"So! I beat Draco at chess and its nearly time for dinner anyway" Blaise replied as he fell into the sofa beside her. 5 minutes later the three of them entered the great hall to find many people already there, conversation flowed easyly around the room during dinner and all to quickly Hermione was back in her room changing into her high waisted skinny jeans and red crop top and placing her high heel trainers on. Once she was back in the common room she saw Draco waiting for her "I thought i should wait seem we're heading to same place" Draco said as she descended the stairs "You look beautiful by the way" he added while not meeting her eyes.

A while later they noticed as they entered the room of requirement that music was playing and pillows was scattered around the room. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Lavander, Blaise, theo, daphne and luna were already there laugh and talking while sat on the floor. "Hermione! come on sit with me and Luna" Ginny slightly shouted at her, and Hermione joined them with Draco inbetween Blaise and Harry "you look great Hermione" Luna commented while looking at her outfit.

"so what game are we playing now we are all hear" Ron asked,

Daphne and Ginny cried at the same time "Truth or Dare" and Harry, Ron and Blaise nodded there heads inagreement. "thats fine with me" Theo said

"well that six out of 11 so more than half we're playing then" Harry said.

"So Daphne truth or dare?" harry asked "truth" she replied "well is it truth that you and pansy dated for a short while in third year?" Daphne blushed and mumbled "i was curious ok" then perked up and said "Ron! Truth or Dare".

Ron replied "Dare" and the syltherins of the group roled their eyes and Daphne said "ok i dare to wear a pink frilly dress for the rest of the game" and with that a pink dress appeared hung on the wall so Ron went to chance and came back to hoots of laughter and and catcalls. As he sat down he said "Theo, Truth or dare?" - "dare" - "i dare you to at dinner tomorrow stand up and sing a love song to Mcgonagol" Ron said and Theo nodded.

"Lavander, Truth or Dare?" Theo said - "truth"- "ok then is it true that when it gets nearer the full moon all your senses get sharper?" Lavander nodded and replied "that was a waste of truth as that was common knowledge" then she turned to Neville and asked "Truth or Dare? Neville" - "Dare" "ok then! i dare you to kiss Luna" both Neville and Luna blushed but Neville got up and walked to Luna kissed her on the cheek and sat back down again, then turned to Lavander and smiled an said "you never said her mouth" and the group laughed. "Blaise, truth or dare?" - "truth?" - "is it true that you and Draco share everything and i mean everything" Neville said with a raised eye brow and a pointed look. "what!?" Blaise yelped "not everything he's like my brother" he added, "well i heard you to use to share showers" Neville replied and Draco burst out laughing with tears of mirth in his eyes and all but blaise looked at him "sorry its not me he said a shower with" he stutted out while laughing and Blaise was slowly turning more red then snapped and said "enough! Harry, truth or dare?" - "Truth" - "is it true that you know martial arts and weaponry?" Harry just nodded and shrugged when everyone gapped at him. "Draco, Truth or Dare?" Harry asked - "Dare" - "i dare you to spend all day tomorrow tied to Hermione if you break the chain for any reason the next day you got to wear a dress like Ron's all day" And Draco nodded his head in reply and said "Have you checked that its ok with Hermione?", Harry looked to her with his best puppy exspression and she replied "i don't see the point but ok" and Harry smiled triumphently.

There game contined late into the night before Hermione brought it to a close say it was late and they had class tomorrow. So the group went back to their dorms and to bed but Hermione lay awake for a while thinking about what tomorrow would bring if she had to spend the whole day attached to Draco.

End of Chapter

 _(I hope you all like the way the story is going but the next chapter won't be uploaded for another week sorry_

 _also sorry for all spelling mistakes.)_


	7. Chapter 7

'

'

The next morning was similar as it was the morning before except when Hermione entred the common room she found Draco sat on the sofa looking down at what appeared to be handcuffs but with a foot long chain attaching them. "Where did you get that?" Hermione asked as she approached Draco, "Harry dropped it off with a note saying 'don't think i forgot" Draco replied. Hermione sighed remembering last night and Draco's dare then she held out her wrist "your still ok with this?" Draco asked as he grabbed her wrist and when she nodded he attached the handcuff to her and then himself. "i have been meaning to ask but why don't you have a book bag" Draco asked, "I do i just didnt want anything heavy" she said as she pulled out her beaded bag from her pocket "i can fit everything in this bag". Draco nodded picked up his bag from the floor and then indicated to the door.

Him and Hermione walked together through the the corridoors to the great hall in silence, trying not to draw attention to the handcuffs. As they reached the hall they noticed all their friends from last night were already there along with a few of the teachers including the headmistress. As they walked to their table Harry and a few others snickered at them and the chaos that was sure to happen that day, starting with first knocking over a pitcher of pumpkin juice as they caught the chain when they sat to eat breakfast. Today both of them decided to eat pancakes with Draco covered in blueberries and syrup and Hermione's covered with rasberries, strawberries and whipped cream. They were about half way through their breakfast when Mcgonagol approached the pair "Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger why are you handcuffed?" Draco who doesn't like to be interuptted when eating his pancakes replied quickly "ask Harry Potter!" then Hermione added "sorry headmistress we can't undo them till the end of the day its a dare but ask Harry about it". The headmistress nodded her head and turned and walked over to the Grythindoor table.

Meanwhile at the Grythindoor table Harry and Ron was discussing what the day was going to be like with Draco and Hermione tired together and Theo's performance at dinner when Mcgonagol approached the table. "Mr Potter do you have something you want to tell me?" Harry and Ron's head snapped in her direction and Harry replied with a small smile "I have no idea what your talking about Professor". Mcgonagol gave Harry a small glare "Mr Potter, both Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy said ask you about their dare and handcuffs". Harry and Ron sent her the most innocent look they could manage and Harry replied "Well i'm just encouraging House Unity, you know, by bringing the Slytherin prince and Grythindoor Princess together and younger years will follow suit".

Mcgonagol went quite for a moment then her eyes began to twinkle and she nodded but before she could walk away Harry added "Can i talk you later in your office please" and she nodded then replied "4pm" and she walked out the Hall.

Back with Draco and Hermione who just finished their pancakes.

"Soooo? Potions shall we make our way over?" Hermione asked quitely when they had been just sat at the table in silence for a few minutes. "Might as well, before all the students swamp the halls" Draco replied and slowly stood up carefully so not to catch the chain and Hermione to stood up aswell. The two left the hall and headed to the Dungeons to where potions was but before they reached the potions corridoor Draco stopped walking. Pulling Hermione to a stop aswell and turned to her and said "Professor Snape is very different by the way as he is my godfather and Blaise's mother has been kept in contact so don't be to shocked later". Hermione raised an eye brow but before she could question him Draco began to walk again and the moment was lost.

5 minutes later everyone was walking into potions to freeze and slowly walk to a seat while staring at Proffessor Snape because while he was still in black robes he had a green tie on and his hair actually looked washed with conditioner. The class was divided into pairs with who they were sat with such as Hermione and Draco then given a potion project, something they had to make and research, Hermione and Draco had to make Felix felicis although normally would take 6 months but Snape only wanted first 3 months done as each project was to be three months and felix felicis has to sit for another 3 months. "I think we should just gather the ingredients then reseach before beginning this potion as we need to learn the wand movement for the incantation" Hermione said to Draco.

"why not do atleast the first step" Draco replied but Hermione shook her head "can we at least make something" Draco added.

Hermione thought for a moment then smiled evilly "Do you want to play a prank as i think its time we shake everyone up a bit"

"who are you and what have you done with Hermione bookworm Granger" Draco replied smiling at her as she giggled with that she whispered to Draco what they were goining to do.

Together they went to the potions cupbroad and retrieved their ingredients and set about mixing and cuting the ingredient and boiling them in the cauldron. Within half way into their lesson their potion was bright yellow with spots of pink rather than the molten gold colour. Then Draco reached for the final ingredient which was just out of his reach and ending up knocking exsplosive powder into the Cauldron with the chain of the handcuffs. Suddenly the caldron exsploded and Hermione and Draco dugged as the room filled with dust. When snapped cleared the dust the room was bright yellow and his robes were bright orange, also Snape couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Some students were dancing and laughing around the room, Snape approached Draco and Hermione almost dancing to where they were others who hadn't been hit with the potion looked on and tried not to laugh at the mayhem around them. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger" Snape drawled the best good but kept sniggering everytime he tried to say anything "i'm...'haha'...deducting...'haha'... 5 points...'haha'... each..." Snape said slowly while laughing then address the class and added "class dismissed".

Outside the potions class room Draco and Hermione were lent against the wall laughing about potions and fact they now have two hour free instead of one. When Ron, Harry, Theo and Blaise walked out laughing and when over to them "hey Hermione did know you would let Malfoy play a prank" said Ron, "Draco, i didn't know you had that in you! to play a prank on your godfather" Blaise said.

Hermione and Draco looked at Ron then Blaise then each other and burst out laughing again so hard that Hermione grabbed her waist, the rest of the boys looked at them bewielded and Harry promoted "soooo!? Explain?"

"well you see i came up with the prank sort of" Hermione said,

"but it did work way we intended as i accidentially exsploded the potion to soon" Draco finished for her. Ron's jaw dropped as did Blaise and Theo's but harry got a caculated look in his eyes then said "So Hermione what you up now?".

Hermione stopped laughing at this point and looked at Draco then replied "I don't know, well Draco what shall we do in our free?" she gave a tug at the chain conneting them together. Draco looked at the cuffs then back at her face then the rest of the group and said "We should all go down to the black lake" the group nodded but before they could walk anywhere Hermione said "Harry go see if Ginny is free as well" Harry blushed very slightly. "HEY! Lavander!" Hermione suddenly shouted as she saw behind the boys the girl walking past, the girl in question turned as did the boys and Hermione added "do you want to come with us to the black lake?". Lavander walked over and nodded and with that the group headed down to the lake while Harry walked off to see if he could find Ginny.

15 minutes later the group was down at the black lake including Ginny who was meant to be in the common room studing for charms but harry had convinved her to join then, with what he said to her he will never say but when Hermione had asked him he blushed and mumbled 'nargles'. The next hour and half flew by in a blur for the group but with half an hour to lunch Hermione felt the first discomfort of needing the toilet and groaned to herself. However Lavadener who was sat next to her and the only one not talking heard her and whispered to her "Hermione whats wrong?" Hermione looked at lavander lant to her ear with out moving her arm so Draco would notice and whispered quitely "I need to go toilet and theirs no way i could hold it in all day".

Lavander burst out laughing almost to the point of snorting and all the boys looked at her suprised and she mumbled a sorry as Hermione hit her over the head. "What so fun Lavander?" Asked Theo which she replied while still chuckling to herself "ask Mione". The boys then looked to Hermione "sooo?" Blaise asked and Hermione mumbled very quitely "i need the toilet".

The boys looked confused "come again? we didn't hear you" Blaise said.

"I need the toilet" Hermione said louder and the boys went dead quite while they registered what she said, then Draco went bright red realising what that meant while the boys who finally caught on roared with Laughter.

10 minutes later Hermione and Draco walked into the abandoned girls bathroom and saw moaning Myrtle floating about the ceiling, Hermione dragged Draco to a cubicle and had him face out with his arm with the handcuff attached behind his back. "Hermione will you hurry up and pee i want to get out of here" Draco almost snapped and Hermione resorted "i can't when i feel your listening starting humming or something". Draco was quite for a moment the started singing softly

 _"imagine a cowboy all dressed in red,_

 _fell off his horse and landed on his head._

 _there was blood on the saddle,_

 _blood on the ground._

 _big, girt drops of blood all around."_

the said "second first, same as the first a little bit louder a little bit worse" then sang the verse again a little bit louder. After a minute or two Hermione manged to pee and was washing her hands when she asked "where did you hear that rhyme/song too?" Draco shrugged and replied "must of picked it up somewhere".

Meamwhile Harry also had left the group and was knocking on the headmistress office door 'come in' Harry heard through the door and walked into the office where Mcgonagol was sat at her desk writing. "Mr Potter what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked as she pointed for him to sit in a chair oppersite her.

"well many things but first with Drace and Hermione and others we been play games and party to bring are groups close as i thought as we were the most devided two groups if we got on so can everyone else" Harry said.

"Secondly i think we should bring back were heads plan a ball and other such events" he added,

"And finally did you know in these new room you created that you put two quidditch captains in the same room thats going to cause drama you know right?" Harry finally finsihed but Mcgongal was studying him and after a minute silence replied "well Mr Potter as for the quidditch i know its to show no matter the drama at the end of it all you can still be friends or at least civil regardless of past or presense".

Harry nodded but still slightly confused but Mcgongal continued before he could ask a question "as for you first point i think its a good think what your doing but i know Dumbledore as rubbed off on you as your more likely playing matchmaker." And she gave him a pointed look "as for your second point that will happen but we as staff agreed it was best first to give all students a week to settle before bringing in more changes".

Harry nodded again then said "oh thats good but with the quidditch i don't think thats a good idea we get very competative... or a least give us an office where we can plan without the other entering"

Mcgongal replied "i'll think about it and you should go have luch as you got DADA soon" Harry nodded and left for the great hall.

Hours later at dinner time, the group found the hall filling quickly but one boy was dragging his feet and been pushed by Draco and Hermione. "Come on you have to eat and you can't back out of the dare i'm sure your sing fine" Hermione said trying to get Theo to move, "Come on mate, i've heard you sing your good! now get your butt in that hall i'm hungry." Draco added but still Theo dragged his feet but they did manage to move him close "Draco... i can't...you know... stage fright..." Theo stuttered. Draco closed his eyes and thought for a moment then looked Theo in the eyes and said "look if you walk in their and sit in your seat i'll teach you more of fencing." Theo stared at Draco for a moment then nodded, took a deep breath and walked into the Hall and sat near Blaise and Hermione and Draco went and took their seats. When everyone was seated Mcgongal stood up to say a few words but before she could finish Theo stood up and she turned to him "Mr Nott?" and Theo replied "this is for you...

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I cant pin you down_

 _Whats going on in that beautiful mind_

 _Im on your magical mystery ride_

 _And Im so dizzy, dont know what hit me, but Ill be alright_

 _My heads under water_

 _But Im breathing fine_

 _Youre crazy and Im out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _Ill give my all to you_

 _Youre my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose Im winning_

 _'Cause I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when youre crying youre beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, Im around through every move_

 _Youre my downfall, youre my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I cant stop singing, its ringing, in my head for you_

 _My heads under water_

 _But Im breathing fine_

 _Youre crazy and Im out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _Ill give my all to you_

 _Youre my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose Im winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, were both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though its hard_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _Ill give my all to you_

 _Youre my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose Im winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you."_

Theo finished his song blushed red the colour of weasley's hair then sat down, silence was followed before Draco and all Theo's friend started clapping till the whole school clapped and cheered. Mcgonagol began the feast a bit speechless along with the rest of the staff except Mr and Mrs Lupin who laughed to themselves. The rest of the meal was uneventfull and the group had a quite evening before all falling into their beds each dreaming with a smile on their face.

end of chapter

-,-

 **hey sorry been so long but hope you like this chapter and the next should be up within the week.**

 **hope you all like this chapter feel free to like subscribe, and follow**

 **the rhyme draco sings my family version of picture a cowboy (google it if don't know what it is)**

 **and the second song is all of me john legend. both songs i don't own merely borrowed for the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday a week later,**

The morning was grey yet there were signs of being it being a nice day, Hermione and Draco we joking about while eating breakfast when Mcgonagol approached the heads table. "Miss Granger will you and the other heads join me in my office for a heads meeting just before lunch" then Mcgonagol walked up to the staff table. In just one week Draco and Hermione had become best friends settling quickly into a routine after spending a day handcuffed together. "Draco isn't it the quidditch tryouts today?" Hermione asked Draco after Mcgonagol had left their table and Draco nodded slowly before a look of realisation crossed over his head. "what? whats the matter Draco?" Hermione asked. Just then there was a bang at the great hall doors and in walked Blaise and Harry arguing then went and sat at their tables in a grumps. "Did you know both Grythindoor and Slytherin tryout are at the same time" Draco said to Hermione, Hermione shook her head and Draco continued "Both are this afternoon and no ones knows how they ended up at the same time". Hermione looked behind her at the staff table and saw Snape and Tonks watching Harry and Blaise chuckling to themselve. "I think its been arranged to cause some entertainment for some people" Hermione said while looking back at Draco. "whats going to happen then" Hermione asked,

"I don't know... hold the try outs at same time" Draco replied. 20 minutes later Hermione and Draco were heading outside towards the edge of the dark forest for citzernship where proffesor Dyer was waiting for the class. "Welcome class today is our last outdoor lesson as next week will be in my classroom" said Dyer,

"Today you will again be in the groups you were in last time and i will give each group a riddle. you must solve it which will lead you to the next place to go and so on. At each site you will find a item you have to collect, first group back will win a prize" Professor Dyer finished. Anthony raised is hand and asked "what is the prize?", the Professor looked at him but only replied "something for each you". Then the class went about getting into there groups when Hermione and Draco had joined up with Dean, Theo, Hannah and Susan, Hermione said "i think theres more to this than just solving riddles and the others nodded. That was when Professor Dyer walked over handed Draco a piece of paper before contining on to the other groups, and everyone crowded around Draco and read the piece of paper.

 **riddle for object to find:**

 **What room can no one enter?**

 **Clue where to find it?**

 **everywhere i can be but i am where the invisble creatures roam**

The group looked at each other wondering if anyone had a clue when after a moment Hannah the quietest of the group spoke up "i think i know the answer to the second part" Hannah said. Everyone turned to look towards her and Dean raised a brow and prompted "sooo?" and Hannah replied "Well there is a meadow not to far from here for the thestral".

Hermione butted in "but of course there invisble and can only be seen by thoses who have seen death" and everyone else nodded and turned to leave but Hermione stopped them before they could walking into the forest. "We don't even know what we're looking for" Hermione said, Draco walked back to her and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along and replied "well when we get there we might see something to help us answer the riddle".

Hannah lead the group to the dark irey meadow where Thestral were stood and laying down in dark grass under the trees. "so the riddle was what room can no one enter... any ideas anyone?" and the group started looking around when Susan was staring at a base of a tree and started chuckling. The group turned to look at her like she was mad and she said "the riddle is kinda funny when you think about it ... a room nobody can enter" she paused and point at something at the base of the tree she was by and said "a mushroom". The group chuckled and hurried over to her and sure enough amoung the tree roots were mushrooms and a white piece of paper behind them. Dean picked a mushroom and put it in his pocket when Theo picked up and read the note. "it says

 **object to find?**

 **If you drop me, I am sure to crack, but if you give me a smile, I'll always smile back. What am I?**

 **Direction to head?**

 **5 degrees north for 75 feet"**

"well thats easy... its a mirror" Hermione said after a moments silence and Draco smiled at her but as they were about to head off Dean asks "umm Professor Dyer is not expecting us to carry a full size mirror is he?" Susan shakes her head at him and mutters something that sounded like 'boys' before replying "Dean your a wizard with a wand!" then she drew her wand and said "point me" and the group headed 5 degrees north for 75 feet. Where they entered a clearing and hang from a tree was a bag and also hanging next to it was a target. The group tired magic to getting it down but couldnt, after 5 minutes or so Theo who had been wondering around the clearing spotted a bow and arrows hidden in a hedge. As he picked it up he said to his teammates "i think we got to shoot it down with these" he said as he held them up for everyone to see "anyone good at archery?" Hermione asked but no one spoke for a couple of seconds before "i can but i'm not very good" Theo said while looking Draco dead in the eye.

Theo aimed and took a shot and managed to hit the edge of the target and the bag lowered slightly and the group cheered so he tried again and missed. Draco walked over to him and said "mind if i try?" Theo just handed over the bow. Draco grapped and notched a arrow before pulling his arm back and aiming, he took a deap breath and as he realised his breath he let the arrow fly, hitting the target dead center. The bag dropped and Susan divided to catch it before it could hit the floor. "hey your really good at that Draco" Hermione said and Draco smiled at her before putting down the bow and replying "Yeah i had some free time last year so i decided to learn".

It took Draco, Hermione and the rest their team took about an hour and 45 minutes to complete all the riddles which was the fastest time by one minute with anthony's group coming in second. Once all students were back Professor Dyer handed out the prizes, each teamate a small pouch and Dean emptyed the pouch into his hand to find a mixtures of hard sweets. "We win sweets? boring sweets!" Dean said but professor Dyer laughed and replied "The sweets are a selection of new products from ... whats its name? ... that joke shop run by the red head twins"

Ron interupted "you mean my brothers shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes sir?" and Professor Dyer nodded before walking in the direction of the castle whistling. Harry, Ron, Blaise, Theo, Draco, Hermione and a selection of other seventh years made their way to DADA.

10 minutes later the group was sitting in their seats in DADA classroom waiting for Professor Remus to enter. Which he did with a bang rushing though the back door slightly out of breath "Forgot we had a lesson sir?" Harry ask. Professor walked to the front of the room and replied "Mr potter if you must know my wife thought it be funny to lock me in a broom closet" the class chuckled and Blaise called out "Do you have plans for revenge?". Remus eyes began to twinkle but he would say no more and began the lesson on non verbal spell work. The lesson past quickly and before long Hermione and Draco were heading to the headmistress's office but on the way were intercepted by ginny, "Hermione there you are! been looking for you" ginny said.

"Hey ginny, we're on the way to see Mcgonagol for heads meeting what do you need?" Hermione asked as her and Draco came to a pause as Ginny caught up. "Well Lavander, luna, Daphne and i was wondering if you would like join us for a girl's night tonight?" Ginny asked,

"Sure Ginny i love to where to?" Hermione replied

"well we thought about in our room" Ginny said.

"why not camp in my room as it is more spacious" Hermione said and Ginny nodded and walked off again to tell the other girls.

A few minutes later Hermione, Draco, Anthony and Keona was sat in the headmistress office listening patiencly to what Mcgonagol had to say. "Now that everyone has settled i want the heads to arrange whole school events, whether that be Balls or other event days i don't mind but it has to encourage house unity" the headmistress was saying. "We could have a Halloween disco with costumes" Keona suggested and everyone nodded and Hermione added "we could have a Ball on the last day before christmas hoildays begins". Mcgonagol nodded and replied "Glad you've got ideas, how have patrols been going?"

"We got sixth year perfects patrolling on mondays, wednsday, saturday and sundays. And we have seventh years on the other days" Anthony said,

"very good! i hear that Keona you and your friends took the first years under your wings" Mcgongal said. Keona nodded and replied "We thought good idea to them around and if they get lost help them find there way, and to be someone they can talk to when their missing home regardless of where they are from".

Mcgongal nodded and replied "i know the support you offer but do think it could be good to other something like that to all years as after the war we are still suffer, as some students just need someone to talk to"

Keona looked towards the other heads for a moment then nodded and said "i could use some help as boys never want to talk to me and my friends as being all girls, so i need someone they can relate to"

Draco suddenly spoke up "i'll help! we could form a club, a safe place for students to go where they can feel safe and accepted and offer support"

Mcgongal nodded and said "good idea! why don't you use the empty classroom on the charms corridoor and i'll let staff know. Now you should go enjoy the rest of your lunch" with that the teenagers left the office and headed down to the great hall for some lunch each lost in their own thoughts. Both Hermione and Draco we half way through lunch and discussing what Mcgonagol had said when Harry and Blaise appoached the table with huge grins on their faces. "We got some great news" Blaise said practically bouncing with excitement and Draco raise and brow but before Blaise could finish his sentence Harry butted in and said "Lessons have been cancelled for the rest of the day! so for quidditch tryout my team gets two hours and then blaise's". Draco did a fist pump and then joined the boys cheering and Hermione just shook her head at them. Blaise said "Draco, you, me and Theo should plan for the slytherin tryouts while the grythindors have theirs" Draco looked at Hermione then down the table and replied "can't there is something i have to do first". Blaise shrugged and Harry and Blaise went there seperate ways "What do plan to do instead Draco?" Hermione ased slightly curious. Draco replied "well we could make posters for the new club and put them up so people know and i be right back" with that he walked to the other end of the table and quickly aand quitely spoke to Keona before walking back to Hermione. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up and said "lets go back to common room and make those posters". Then he started to gently pull her out of the hall never letting go of her hand "why in hurry never took you for someone who likes to make posters?" Hermione asked. Draco was silence but as they entered there common room Draco turned to her and looked deep into Hermione's eyes and said "Well for one i want to help as many people i can and create a new image for the Malfoy name and secondly it's just something i understand".

"Draco..what haven't you told me" Hermione said solftly but Draco turned away and muttered "maybe one day" before going off to grab stuff to make the posters with.

Within the hour Hermione and Draco had made enough poster to put up around the school and on each notice board, "Lets go and put these posters up then i really should get ready for quidditch and join Blaise" Draco said as him and Hermione stood up to stretch their legs. Hermione nodded but replied "Why don't you put them up in the common rooms and i'll put them everywhere else that way your have more time to change and be with Blaise". Draco smiled and nodded while picking up some poster and leaving through the portrait hole.

An hour later found Draco and Blaise down on the quidditch pitch in their gear stood in front of a group of students waiting for tryouts to begin. Blaise began "This year are team will be different, we will be the best because of skill not strength and cheating. Many of you have been on the team before or on the reserves but this year that doesn't mean you will be again". The group waited patiently to see what else Blaise would say and he continued on as no one said anything "So as every position is open i want you to four groups of chasers, beaters, keepers and seekers... now move it" Blaise said. There was a scrabble as people moved about and as it turned out there was Draco and another student trying out for seeker, there were four beaters, two keepers and including Blaise there were sixth chasers. Once everyone was sorted Blaise spoke again "As we have enough players for two teams we will play however it will be with two chasers as me and enough will sit out for a while then will swap with another chaser, so i'm going to give everyone a number either 1 or 2 and they will be the two teams." Blaise paused for a moment then added "I'm team 1 and Draco is team 2" Draco looked towards his friend for a moment then went back to watching everybody as he divided them into the two groups. The two teams played against each other for an hour and a half which gave Blaise enough time to pick his team when he called them to land, "Ok first string chasers are me, Curtis and Tracy and reserve is Milo" There was a bit of cheering and moaning as the two chasers who didn't make it walked off the pitch. Blaise contiuned "Are two beaters are Charles and Mark and for you two you are both reserves" he said to the other two beaters, "The keeper is Philpa" with this the boy who was also trying out for keeper started moaning. Both Draco and Blaise sent a glare at the boy then Blaise continued "finally our teams seeker is Draco". After that new slytherin quidditch team did a few racing laps of the pitch before heading back up to the castle to clean up before dinner.

15 minutes later Draco was showered and sat on the sofa in the heads common room watching Hermione read and the way she nibbled her lip as she read something interesting. "Shall we head down to dinner or do you need another minute to read another chapter" Draco said lightly and Hermione replied "will be early if leave now... 5 more minutes" and Draco laughed. Draco relaxed into the sofa and let his mind wonder when he suddenly sat up then ran to his bedroom to get parchment and a quill and ink and came back down and sat at the table in the corner. 30 minutes later Hermione put her book down and looked across to Draco and said "Draco we should really head to dinner now" after no reply she got up and walked over to the table "What are you doing?" Hermione added. Draco looked up and replied "i forgot i hadn't wrote to my mum yet and i try to at least once a week" Hermione nodded then said "well lets go to owlry and send it". Draco laughed to himself then said "No i just need to pop back to my bedroom my family bird jackle is waiting on my window ledge". He got up and walked past her and up the stairs, within 5 minutes he was back in the common room with Hermione ready to leave. The pair headed down to the great hall quietly chatting about quidditch and the book Hermione had been reading, as they entered the hall ginny stopped Hermione on the way to the heads table and said "we'll be at your common room half an hour after dinner as gives us time to grap everything" Hermione nodded and replied "do i need to get anything?" and Ginny shook her head and sat back down.

Hermione had just started to eat when she turned to Draco and said "We could create a music club or/and hold a talent competion", Draco swallowed his mouthful of food and replied "That was random but its not a bad idea we can plan more tomorrow".

Hermione added "Draco we could add muggle lesson not just muggle studies but Drama production so perform plays".

"i don't know what that is but sounds it could be fun" Draco replied aand went back to eating. The rest of dinner past quickly and before long they were back in the head's common room and Hermione was waiting for the girls to turn up.

10 minutes later there was knock at the potrait hole and Hermione went to see who it was, when she opened the door she saw Ginny, Lavander, luna and Daphne standing, waiting and grinning with Arms ladden with stuff. Hermione ushered the girls up to her bedroom, and once the door was closed and silencing spells were place on the room Hermione said "what with all the stuff?"

Daphne replied "well we got sleeping bag, pjs', make up for make overs, manicures and the one for feet also you got nibbles just for when we gossip".

Ginny added "lets start manicure and peticures then make overs and we'll gossip in our sleeping bags after".

The girls nodded and got to working paint and shaping each others nails, Hermione nails were painted a deep red with little gems place on top. Lune's nails were painted a creamy yellow colour and had butterfly stickers that were enchanted to flap there little wings. Ginny decided to change her design on her nails she used the nail vanish that changed colour depending on your mood so currently hers very dark blue. Lavander's nails were painted with a light blue colour and had leapord print on and finally Daphnie had silver nails with red roses painted on.

Before long the girls were in their pj's and sat in their sleeping bags gossiping, from school to events Hermione and the other heads had to plan but at about hald ten pm the girls got talking about boys.

"So ginny hows the Potter front" Daphne asked

Ginny blushed and replied "I dont know what you mean"

"Oh come on Ginny! we all know you like him" Daphne replied and everyone nodded.

"well we close and flirted alot over summer and i was hoping he would of asked me out by now" Ginny said,

"why don't you ask him out?" Luna asked and Ginny replied "i don't want to seem desprate"

"But your a strong independant woman Ginny you don't need to wait to be asked out" Luna replied and Daphne added "Why don't we make a plan to get Potter to ask out are dear Ginny". The girls smiled and nodded and Hermione said "well if any of us are hanging out with the boys we make sure Ginny is there with harry"

"yea get them together as much as possible" Lavander added,

"i think we should make you look even more stunning so Harry will blush every time he see's you" Daphne added and the girls nodded but Luna suddenly said "and if that don't work we lock you in a broom closet till your dating" and all the girls burst out laughing.

"Hey whys it all about me what about Luna and Neville or Hermione and Draco and i'm pretty sure Lavander has a crush on someone" Ginny said and the girls replied at once.

"what you dont think i like anyone?" Daphne said

"no, no i don't" replied lavander

"i don't like Draco like that, i mean he's good looking and and all but no" hermione said slightly red.

"yea right you like him Hermione you just keep telling yourself your just friends" Ginny replied then the girls looked to Luna realising she hadn't said anything.

"what i have a Date with neville on the first Hogsmeade trip" Luna said airlly and all the girls started talking at her. The conversations continued on to midnight when they ddecided they should go to sleep as after all they had lessons the next day.

.

.

. end of chapter

..

..

 _sorry about late update i'm off to uni so very busy at the moment_


End file.
